1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device having a boiler for generating steam.
2. Description of Related Art
One such device for steam treatment of hair is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,138 A, for instance. In it, there is the risk that the boiler can become overfilled with water, which can cause an impairment in steam generation. It is in fact possible to fill the boiler up to a steam outlet opening, as a result of which boiling, bubbling water from the boiler is forced into the device and can even get into a treatment dome of the steam treatment device, with the possible risk of scalding a person to be treated.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create a device of this generic type that by simple provisions does not have this disadvantage.